Pippin's Escapede
by Goldie Gamgee
Summary: Twelve-year-old Pippin thinks that his family hates him, so he runs away from home. But the night is no place for a hobbit-child and Pippin soon finds himself helplessly lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I should be writing the twentieth chapter to 'We Four Stand Together' (a plausible and 'proper' version of Girl in ME) but instead I came out with this! Hope you like it.**

…..

[S.R. 1402, 24th Afterlithe]

"Children!" Eglantine's clear voice rang down the hall. "Dinner!"

Pearl was already there, helping her mother set the table like a good eldest daughter, while Pimpernel sat in the lounge reading.

Pervinca sat beside her, asking her elder sister incessantly if she wanted to play a game. Pimpernel simply ignored her, and continued reading.

Pippin came running from down the hall, tripping over the rug and landing flat on his face. He picked himself from the ground without hesitating and ran into the kitchen.

"Ma!" Pippin cried as he skipped in.

"It will be ready soon, dear. Go wait in the lounge," Eglantine shooed her impatient son out.

Pippin wandered back into the lounge and leapt onto the big red armchair in the corner of the room, grinning.

Pervinca's eyes grew wide. "Ma! Pippin's sitting on da's armchair!"

"No I ain't," Pippin said, hastily climbing back down.

"Yes you was!" Pervinca cried.

"No I wasn't!"

"You was! Ma!"

"Vinca, you tattle!" Pippin stamped his foot, glowering at her.

"Pardon, Vinca?" Eglantine poked her head around the door.

"Pippin was sitting on da's armchair," Pervinca said proudly.

"Pippin," Eglantine warned, "You know how your father feels about his armchair."

Pippin sat on the floor and pouted. "Vinca, you tattle!"

"You got in trouble!" Pervinca smirked.

"Be quiet, both of you." Pimpernel looked up from her book and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like you," Pippin glared at Pervinca, "Or you." He pointed to Pimpernel.

"Ma!" Pervinca yelled, "Pippin says he doesn't like us!"

Eglantine sighed and poked her head around the door again. "What, dear?"

"Pippin says he doesn't like us," Pervinca pretended to look upset, "He says we are _stupid_."

"I never said _nothing_ like that!" Pippin's eyes grew wide.

"Pippin," Eglantine looked a little bit angry, "Don't be so rude to your sisters!"

"But—" Pippin began, but his mother had already disappeared back into the kitchen.

Pervinca smiled sweetly at him.

…

Dinner was a pleasant affair consisting of succulent chicken pie, buttery mashed potato and an array of vegetables.

Paladin had joined them, and he sat at the head of the table. He had an authoritative presence, but was a kind and jolly hobbit. Next to him was Eglantine, across from which was Pearl; then along was Pervinca and Pimpernel, and right down at the other end was Pippin, looking like anything but the future Thain as he played with his food.

"Pippin!" Eglantine said sharply.

Pippin looked up. He had turned his carrots into people who were currently swimming through a mash potato lake.

"_Don't_ play with your food," Eglantine continued, "Remember your table manners."

Pippin put the carrot down—but as Eglantine looked away secretly poked his tongue out at her.

Only, the tongue was not so secret, because Pervinca saw.

"Ma!" She squealed, "Pippin poked out his tongue at you!"

Eglantine looked at him angrily.

"Pippin," She snapped, "Stop being so insolent! You're twelve—start acting like it!"

Pippin slumped in his seat, tears pricking in his eyes. "Tattle," He mouthed at Pervinca.

Pearl did the little rolling-eyes and little sigh thing she did when she thought someone was being immature. This made Pippin a little angry.

"Why does everybody hate me?" He sobbed, pushing his plate away and hopping down from his chair.

Pearl did the sigh thing again. Eglantine frowned at him. "Don't you start, Pippin. Nobody hates you. Don't overreact."

Pippin screamed and kicked the table leg, before storming off in the direction of his room.

"When _will_ he grow out of the tantrums?" Pearl rolled her eyes.

…..

"I am _not_ insolent," Pippin muttered, lying on his bed and clutching a bunch of rags in his arms, "Why does everyone _hate_ me?"

The bunch of rags was actually 'Muffy', a floppy toy dog Pippin had been given when he was born. Well, at any rate, he had, at one point in its life, resembled a dog. Since then both ears had been chewed off, he had lost a leg and a glass eye.

Still, he remained Pippin's Muffy and Pippin loved him so. Muffy had been lovingly hand stitched by Grandmother Iris with a lovely blue checked pattern. He had been given a collar with a tiny silver bell hanging from his neck, and little purple booties.

Now he was stained and torn, the seams coming undone, stuffing falling out, and missing body parts—but the collar and bell were still intact and hanging around his neck. He resembled no longer a dog, but a mutilated bear, but Pippin could never see that.

When Pippin turned ten his father had made him throw Muffy out. Pippin obeyed reluctantly—but that night went searching through the bin and came back with Muffy. He hid the dog in a special secret hiding place.

Pippin spoke to Muffy now.

"I know Muffy… we'll run away, and no-one will care." Pippin whispered into the hole that used to be Muffy's ear.

Muffy's floppy neck nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes!" Pippin said, suddenly sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "But first I need my coat."

It only took a few minutes to prepare. Pippin grabbed his cloak, and shoved Muffy in his breeches pocket. He then padded out into the hall.

He could hear muffled voices coming from down in the dining room, so he knew they were still eating. Pippin's stomach grumbled, but he forced himself to ignore it, and made his way to the door.

The rusty hinges creaked horribly as he pushed the door ajar. He slipped through and closed it gently behind him, as not to make any noise.

He was free. He wandered down the steps, down the path and into the darkness without a second glance, babbling mindless idiom to Muffy as he went.

…..

**A/N: I had so much fun creating Muffy:3 I have this image that twenty years on Pippin gets married to Diamond and Muffy's still there, sitting at the bottom of a draw somewhere! OwO Maybe I should write a fic called 'The Adventures of Pippin and Muffy' and have it from Pippin's POV, so that Muffy can speak and do stuff. Lol, that would be cute! XD**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaand second chapter! I also got the We Four Stand Together twentieth chapter done… yayness and butterflies and a llama called Mr Precious. That was a reference to the twentieth chapter's A/N, BTW. If you want to know what it means, read the A/N of chapter twenty of We Four Stand Together.**

**This story might have three or four chapters, seeing as the chapters are quite short. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Thanks for the reviews! ScarlettPimpernel00: Your raccoon sounds cute! :3 Did she have a name? I never really had a special toy/blankie/teddie when I was young… now I have a Gandalf Plushie, though! No joke. It's really cute!**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you enjoy the second just as much!**

…..

[S.R. 1402, 24th Afterlithe]

Pippin wandered down the path, humming quietly to himself. It was dark and quiet, but Pippin was not scared—he had Muffy beside him. Muffy would protect him from the evil that lurked in the shadows.

It felt wondrously free wandering down the path, alone and unrestricted, Pippin decided. He quite liked the way the breeze ran a hand through his curls, the way the dirt road crunched underfoot.

He began a mad dance in the night, singing a silly song.

"I am free! O! I am free! Free as the birds and the bees and the trees!" He chanted, giggling with delight.

The song was wholly stupid but it felt good on his tongue.

"I am free-ee-ee!" He sang, attempting a cartwheel. He couldn't quite manage it in the graceful way his sisters could, and ended up falling onto his bottom.

He laughed out loud and scrambled to his feet, skipping down the road again.

He was now into the village of Tuckborough. As he walked, something seemed somewhat out of place.

Pippin stopped. He frowned. He started walking again.

Lo! That was what was missing. The satisfactory bump that Muffy made in Pippin's breeches pocket as he skipped—

_Muffy._

Pippin let out a little cry of alarm and felt for his pocket. There was no lump where Muffy should have been. Muffy was gone!

Pippin panicked. _He must've fallen out while I was dancing!_ He thought.

Pippin began to run.

Back through the village he sprinted until he came to the spot he had been skipping around merrily. He couldn't see Muffy anywhere.

"Where is he?" Pippin got on his hands and knees and felt around in the darkness for the shape of a mutilated dog. There was nothing.

With Muffy gone the shadows began to loom closer. Pippin whimpered and stood up. The wind was no longer invigorating but chilling. A shiver went up his spine.

Suddenly, Pippin felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a scream and whirled around to face his attacker.

It was a portly old hobbit, with greying hair and wrinkled eyes. He looked kind enough, but Pippin was scared out of his wits.

"There, there, sonny. Why are you out this time of night, hmm?" The old hobbit squinted, "Hang on a minute, aren't you the Thain's son?"

At the moment, Pippin saw a shape out of the corner of his eye. A blue-checkered purple-bootied shape.

Pippin lunged for Muffy, taking the hobbit by surprise. Stuffing the toy in his pocket, he began to sprint down the road.

"Hey! Hey! Sonny! Come back here!" The hobbit called after him.

"Don't worry Muffy," Pippin breathed, "He'll never catch up to us—he's built like a tub o' lard, he is. Don't worry. You're safe now."

…..

The hobbit's cries faded as they ran, so fast the houses they were passing were simply a blur.

Pippin was panting by the time they reached the village's boarders. He collapsed on the side of the path, gasping for air and clutching his sides.

All was quiet. Pippin leant back until he was lying on the grass. He took Muffy out of his pocket.

"We're safe," He sighed. "I only wish I brought something to eat,"

Pippin dug in his coat pocket and found two furry candies left over from Mid-Years Day. They were at least a year old. He ate them anyway.

He checked in all his other pockets but only found a scrap of paper and a button—nothing else edible.

Sighing again, he stood up and tucked Muffy away.

…..

Pippin continued walking. The scenery was now rolling countryside but he was still terrified in the dark, less so now he had Muffy.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He froze, staring around him in the blackness.

The noise came again:

"_Meow_."

Pippin relaxed a little, knowing it was only a cat—but then something furry touched his leg.

He screamed and jumped back, only to be staring into the eyes of a little tabby cat with a torn ear.

"Missy!" He cried, and Missy meowed again and rubbed her head against his legs.

Pervinca had found Missy just outside the smials, hungry and wounded—her ear had been partially torn off and was bleeding horribly. She had taken her in, fed her—and ever since then, Missy had been Pervinca's cat—but one day she had run away, and they hadn't seen her since. Pervinca had feared she was dead; but here she was, purring and being petted by Pippin.

"Vinca misses you terribly, you know." He crooned to the cat.

He bent down to pick her up, and she mewed in alarm. She let him hold her for a bit, but then starting squirming, and Pippin put her down.

"I'm running away, Missy." Pippin explained, "Me and Muffy."

Missy meowed as if she understood.

"You should go back to the smials, Missy," Pippin told her, "Back to Pervinca—and Pearl. Pearl used to give you chicken bones from the kitchen, remember?"

But Missy made no sign of moving in the opposite direction. She sat, her tail flicking back and forth, staring up at Pippin with her dark amber eyes.

"Missy," Pippin said impatiently, "Go on."

Missy did not move.

"Missy!" Pippin attempted to turn her in the direction of the smials—but to no avail. Missy stayed put.

Pippin rolled her eyes and did a little sigh like Pearl would do if someone was being immature. "Missy, stop being insolent. And immature. Go on now."

He began to walk forward, and Missy followed him.

"Missy!" He sighed again.

Missy still followed him. Pippin realized she wanted to come with him.

"Ok Missy," He decided, "You can come with us on the adventure,"

Missy meowed again and wound her way around his legs.

They set off into the night, hobbit, toy and cat—off on their very own adventure.

…

**A/N: Awww! I love Missy. Not as much as Muffy, though. Who do you think is better? Muffy or Missy?**

**How about the old guy? His name is Adelard Took. He's exactly 74 years old, in case you wanted to know. He's in the appendices—I saw his name and was just like, 'Hey, I should make an old fat dude in the story' (because, you know… lard… hence the line that Pippin says about him being built like a tub of lard…), and Adelard was born. 74 years ago. Yep. Right. Moving on.**

**I can smell bacon right now. Just saying. In case you wanted to know. Which you probably didn't.**

**Right! REVIEW TIME! Review people! The review button wants a tickle.**

**Go on. Tickle it… come on… you know you want to… :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys! I haven't updated in a million years and should really be working on We Four Stand Together at the moment… sorry. This chapter is about twice as long as usual, though, so I hope it makes up for it. :) The last bit is inspired by a quote from _The Children's Bach_ by Helen Garner. I almost directly quote it in one part, and this is marked with a *. All credits to her for that! I hope that's okay as long as I've credited her... please tell me if I'm wrong. I haven't directly quoted her, at least.**

…

[S.R. 1402, 24th Afterlithe]

Frodo woke up with a start.

He was in his living room, sitting on his favourite armchair by a dying fire. Across his stomach lay a leather-bound book.

He shifted in his seat and picked up the book, staring intently at the page. He could only just make out the words in the dim light, but he knew he would not remember anything he had read before he had (presumably) fallen asleep.

Sighing and laying the book beside his seat, he stretched and stood up wearily. He may as well get to bed—after all, it was not as if he was feeling up to reading any more tonight.

He had just taken off his shirt and was about to unbutton his trousers when an unexpected knock came at the door.

"Goodness, at this hour!" Frodo sighed in frustration, buttoning his trousers back up and struggling back into his shirt.

The knock came again, louder this time.

"Coming!" Frodo called, and went back to buttoning up his shirt.

But the knock came yet again, more urgent.

"Patience!" Frodo muttered, "What hobbit in their right mind demands to be let in this late at night?"

Then came a frightened, Tookish voice: "Frodo? Frodo!"

"Pippin!" Frodo cried, startled. What was the youngster doing here?

He finally got his shirt on and rushed to the door, opening it with a flourish—only to be knocked over by a whirlwind of blue.

"I thought you would never open up!" Pippin sniffed into Frodo's shoulder.

"Meow!"

Frodo looked down to see a tabby cat with a torn ear wander inside.

"That's Missy," Pippin said brightly, pulling away from Frodo's shoulder to smile at him, "She's Vinca's." Then his face fell, "Can we come in?"

"Oh—of course, Pippin!" Frodo had been unable to speak and finally managed some words, "Where… are your parents?"

"Back in Tuckborough," Pippin said nonchalantly, jumping down from Frodo's embrace and skipping after Missy.

"Back in… back in Tuckborough." Frodo said weakly, "You walked all the way from _Tuckborough_ to Hobbiton?"

"Yep!" Pippin's voice echoed down the hall. Frodo regained his wits and followed him.

Pippin was in the living room, bouncing on the couch. Frodo opened his mouth to tell the young hobbit off, but something stopped him.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked instead.

"Yes!" Pippin said eagerly, "What can Missy eat?"

Frodo frowned. He hadn't considered this. "What does she eat usually?"

"Oh, Missy's a right pig, she'll eat _anythin'_," Pippin grinned, "But her favourite is fish."

Frodo wasn't overly fond of fish, and did not have any. However, the tabby cat was in luck: he did have some chicken. After giving a large bowl to her (a little too much, perhaps: Frodo did not have any experience with cats) she proceeded to gorge herself, and he turned to the pantry, searching for something for Pippin.

Frodo glanced over at the boy on the couch. He was so slight—a general characteristic of Tooks. Frodo didn't want to act the mother hen, but he thought little Pippin needed some filling out—especially after that tiring walk from Tuckborough.

With this in mind, he managed to make a platter consisting of a hearty helping of potatoes, biscuits and gravy, four slices of bread with butter and a large slice of vegetable pie. This was a reasonable meal by hobbit standards and was sure to fill the young Took up.

That it did. Frodo sat in his armchair by the (newly stoked) fire and watched as Pippin ate. All was silent as the food was being consumed.

Once he was done, Pippin set his plate down and clambered onto Frodo's lap. The room was glowing and flickering cosily, and with the round walls and comforting warmness the room very much reflected a womb.

"You're good at cuddles, Frodo," Pippin said suddenly, voice muffled by Frodo's shoulder.

Frodo smiled and pressed Pippin's small, warm body closer to his. If he was ever to have a son—something he would love but very much doubted would ever happen—he would like him to be just like Pippin… a thought struck him. Had Bilbo wanted a son when he adopted Frodo? The idea was appealing to him somewhat… but Bilbo's name made him flinch slightly in pain.

At any rate, Pippin continued, "Da doesn't do cuddles. Ma is good at cuddles too…" He trailed off, "But Ma doesn't like me anymore."

"Why is that, Pip?" Frodo asked, his eyes beginning to droop. He was meant to be getting to bed half an hour ago, and he was very tired…

Pippin stiffened up, "Well, she thinks I'm insolent and immature and I have bad table manners. So that's why Im'ma run away, see. Because everybody hates me…"

Frodo suddenly sat up straight.

Run away?

"My goodness, Pippin!" Frodo cried, startling the boy on his lap.

Of course, how stupid was he? All this time of feeding and taking care of Pippin and he had never even bothered to ask whether his parents were aware of this!

"You ran away?" Frodo demanded, "And your parents do not know where you are?"

Pippin, wide-eyed, shook his head, "No, they don't."

Frodo, extremely concerned and upset, shoved Pippin off his lap and began to pace up and down the living room. "What to do… what to do… I can't take him back at this time, and there's no mail at night either…"

Suddenly an idea struck him, and he raced down the hall, crying: "I know! I'll write a letter and mail it in the morning!"

_Dear Thain and Lady Took,_

_I am aware your son has gone missing, and would like you to know he turned up on my doorstep late last night, unharmed. I have fed him and will give him a place to sleep for the night. This letter I will mail in the morning, and I should return Peregrin at midday. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Frodo Baggins of Bag End._

Frodo folded this letter and placed it in an envelope, ready for morning. As he did so, his hand wavered: he could not help but think of the panic Eglantine and Paladin would work up amongst all of Tuckborough and Hobbiton. Imagine when they found Pippin had been safe the whole time! But Frodo was not sure what else he could possibly do at the moment.

When he returned to the living room, Pippin was sitting on the floor, Missy at his side—eyes blotchy and red from crying.

As soon as Frodo entered he blurted: "Cousin Frodo—do you hate me too?"

Scooping him up, Frodo replied: "No Pip. Sorry about the fuss—I just need to let your parents know you're safe. For now, I think it's time for sleeping."

"Im'ma not tired," Pippin said, trying his best not to let his eyes droop, "Not sleepy. Not time for sleep."

"Of course," Frodo said, amused, "Come on, Pip."

"Don't have any sleeping clothes," Pippin protested, "I can't go t' sleep."

"You can wear some of mine," Frodo began to walk down the hall, "And sleep in one of the spare rooms."

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Pippin was bouncing on his bed, wearing a sleeping robe about six sizes too big for him.

"Pip, come on, get in, sleep now…" Frodo rubbed his eyes furiously. How could Pippin possibly have this much energy?

Pippin reluctantly stopped bouncing and clambered under the covers. "Not tired though…"

Frodo sighed and managed a smile. "No, but _I_ am tired and it is way past your bedtime. Good night, Pip."

He leaned over to hug him but Pippin spoke. "Wait! I need a drink."

"Right," Frodo ran a weary hand through his hair. "You stay there, I'll go get a glass of water."

What was it about bedtime that suddenly made children so dehydrated? Frodo returned with the glass, and Pippin barely sipped it before setting it on the bedside table.

Frodo stared tiredly at the full glass and then at Pippin. "Sleep now?"

Pippin shook his head. "Story."

Frodo decided to take back his previous statement about wanting a son, or children at all for that matter. "I'm sorry Pippin, I don't know any stories."

"Of course you do. Stories from your life. Just go 'once upon a time', and say whatever pops into your mind."*

Frodo looked at Pippin's serious little face in the candlelight, the glow reflecting a circlet of amber on his golden-brown curls. He sat, poised, as he waited for Frodo to respond, but all there was, was silence.

Then Frodo finally spoke. "Once upon a time…"

Pippin sat up slightly.

"Once upon a time," Frodo wavered, "Once upon a time…"

_Just go 'once upon a time', and say whatever pops into your mind._

"Once upon a time… there was a little hobbit." Frodo began, and then stopped.

Silence.

"And…" Pippin nodded slowly.

"Once upon a time there was a little hobbit…" Frodo repeated, "He was a reasonably happy little lad, even though he had no parents, and all that remained of them was a few uncertain memories… and because of this he lived with lots of his relations in… a large dwelling. One day the hobbit was adopted by… a, ah, kindly old hobbit and he went to live with him in a lovely big hobbit hole. They lived happily together, until one day…"

Frodo trailed off. Pippin stared at him carefully, watching his face crease and waver in places it didn't usually, scanning his blinking eyes and quivering lip.

"What… what happened one day?" Pippin asked quietly.

Frodo seemed not to hear him, although he did flinch, continuing after a pause.

"…one day… one day… one day the kindly old hobbit left and the little hobbit was all alone… without the only father he'd ever known… all alone…"

There was a long silence before Pippin finally spoke. "What a sad story…"

Frodo forced a smile. "Sleep now?"

"Sleep now," Pippin allowed Frodo to kiss him goodnight. "Night-night Frodo."

"Goodnight, Pip." Frodo looked at him fondly before blowing out the candle and tiptoeing out the door.

When Frodo finally made it to his room, he practically crawled out of his clothes and into bed, he could finally cry like a child in the darkness…

…but not alone, not this time.

Because a certain young Took crept into his bedchamber, wrapped his arms around Frodo, and held him close until he finally fell asleep.

…..

**A/N: I don't know if Frodo was really that sad about Bilbo leaving him, but I wrote about it, so there. I thought it was cute, though it's probably a little OOC. Oh well.**

**Please review, guys! If six (different) people review I will update by next week. I know six is a lot, but next week is only a very short time away, and I have homework and We Four Stand Together to write… so yeah… I don't actually really expect six people to review though… maybe you'll surprise me… If any less than six I will just update ASAP… but who knows when that'll be, knowing me…**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well guys, here's the last chapter! I've been super busy lately, sorry I didn't get a chance to update, especially seeing as this chapter is really quite short… ah well.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…

[S.R. 1402, 25th Afterlithe]

"Oh Pippin!" Eglantine's voice was choked with tears, and both her arms and her rose perfume enveloped the young Took.

Pippin initially squirmed in her embrace; but something made him stop and just hug her back, both being taken aback and enjoying the care that he could feel through her touch.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Eglantine pulled away from her son and held him at arms length, scrutinizing him as if checking for cuts or grazes. "Your father and I were worried sick!"

His sister's clamoured around him. "I was so worried!"

"I could barely sleep!"

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

"We love you, Pippin."

Pippin swallowed, all the words he wanted to say getting stuck in a gloopy mess at the back of his throat. They actually cared. His family had actually been worried…

Paladin put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at Frodo, who stood a little ways out from the group, enjoying the reunion. "We cannot thank you enough for keeping our son safe, Frodo."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Frodo said pleasantly, smiling at Pippin. Pippin smiled back, but then looked away. He felt somewhat guilty… for more than one reason…

As he and his family began to walk away, Pippin felt his heart leap in his chest. Turning, he rushed back to where Frodo was still standing and almost bowled him over with the hug he had prepared with as much love and care as a hobbit of his size possibly could.

"Frodo, don't be lonely," Pippin said, his green eyes melting in Frodo's cobalt blue ones. "I love you."

Frodo, though taken aback, smiled at the young Took. "I love you too, Pip."

"I'll always be here for you," Pippin pulled away as his mother had done, "I'll never leave you when you need help."

Frodo smiled and Pippin smiled and neither of them knew this promise would still bind them sixteen years from now.

But that was then and this was now, and Pippin hugged Frodo once more and took off down the path to over the hill, where his parents and sisters were waiting.

…..

_~Fin~_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little journey! :3 Leave any thoughts in a review for me! **


End file.
